steven_universefandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Sarı Elmas
Sarı Elmas, bir Anadünya Taşı ve Büyük Elmas Otoritesi'nin liderlerinden biridir. İlk olarak "Mesaj Alındı" bölümünde gözükmüştür. Görünüş Sarı Elmas'ın boyu füzyon olmayan taşlara kıyasla inanılmaz derecede uzundur. Dirseğinden başlıyan bir eldiveni, siyah topuklu ayakkabısı sarı vatkası ve elmas şeklinde göz bebekleri vardır. Saçı sivri ve öne doğru taranmıştır, ayrıca boynu insansı olamayacak seviyede uzundur. Kişiliği Sarı Elmas'tan bugüne kadar öğrendiğimize bakarsak, kendisi otoritesini sağlamış ve ihaneti kaldıramayan birisidir, herkesten tam anlamıyla itaatkar ve sadık olmasını ister. Ancak her ne kadar diktatör gibi gözüksede, Sarı Elmas Peridot ona hakaret etmeden önce onu geri götürmeyi planlıyordu, Peridot'un görevinin her kısmında başarısısız olmasına rağmen, yani Sarı Elmas aslında gerçekten halkını önemsiyen bir liderdir. Diğer Anadünya taşları gibi Dünya ve organik yaşamını umursamaz ve bir utanç olarak görür. İlk göründüğü bölüm olan "Mesaj Alındı"da görüldüğüne göre soğuk, acımasız ve zalimdir. Dünya'nın yok olmasından çok hoşlanacağını belirtmiştir. Peridot ona oluşunca başarısızlıkları dolayısıyla sinirlenmiş ve sadece başka görevler için Anadünya'ya geri dönmesini umursamıştır. Organik canlılardan iğrenmektedir ve Dünya'ya karşı güçlü bir nefret duyar, bunun nedeni büyük ihtimalle İsyan'ın başarısıdır. Her ne kadar insansı duygulardan iğrensede Mavi Elmas ile konuşurken sesinin tonunun üzgün şekilde gelmesi, duygularını saklayıp iyi bir lider olma çabasından kaynaklıdır İlişkileri Peridot "Geri Dönüş" adlı bölümde Jasper Sarı Elmas'tan bahsettiğinde hem Lapis Lazuli hem de Peridot korkmuştur. Sarı Elmas, silüet olarak Jasper ve Peridot ile birlikte uzatılmış açılış müziği "Biz Kristal Taşlarız" da gözükmüştür.Steve Wolfhard on Twitter "Steven Universe is so good at, like, excitement. People lost their mind at just that silhouette of yellow diamond, that's so cool." "Yardım Çığlığı" adlı bölümde Peridot İletişim Merkezi'nden Sarı Elmas'ın ona yardım edeceğini düşünerek tehlike sinyali göndermiştir. Ancak "Yakala ve Bırak" ta ondan cevap alamadığını açıklamıştır. "Mesaj Alındı" bölümünde Peridot Sarı Elmas'ın ne kadar 'mükemmel' olduğunu düşündüğü hakkında gevezelik eder. Peridot ona sadık olduğunu ve Sarı Elmas'ın onun lideri olduğunu belirtir. Bölümün ilerleyen dakikalarında Peridot Ay Üssünden aldığı iletişim cihazını Sarı Elmas ile konuşmak için kullanır. Konuşmaları ilerledikçe Sarı Elmas Peridot'a sinir olmuş ve onu görevindeki aksaklıklar hakkında azarlamıştır. Peridot bunu geçiştirmiştir ve onu Küme Taşı'nı yok etmeye ikna etmeye çalışmıştır. Sarı Elmas bunu reddettikten sonra Peridot onu ucube diyerek aşağılamıştır ve Dünya'da korunmaya değer şeyler olduğunu söylemiştir. Sarı Elmas Peridot'un söylediklerine hiddetlenip iletişim cihazını patlatmıştır. Bu yüzden Peridot kendi ırkına ihanet etmiştir ve bir Kristal Taş olmuştur. Jasper Jasper ve Sarı Elmas'ın ilişkisi şu anda bilinmemektedir. "Geri Dönüş" te Steven'ın anne yadigarı kalkanını kullanmasını gördükten sonra "Sarı Elmas bunu görmeli." demiştir. Jasper Sarı Elmas'ın yönetiminin bir parçasıdır ve giysisinde sarı bir elmas bulunur. Ama "Mesaj Alındı" bölümünde Sarı Elmas Peridot ve Jasper'ın gemisinin durumunu daha çok merak etmiştir bu yüzden Jasper'ı sadece "bir Jasper" olarak gördüğü ima edilir. Sarı Elmas'ın İncisi Sarı Elmas Yüce Elmas Otoritesi'nin bir parçası olduğu için bir İncisi vardır. Sarı Elmas'ın incisi o Peridot'la konuşurken gülümser yani ona hizmet etmekten onur duyar. Peridot Sarı Elmas'a hakaret ettiğinde Sarı Elmas'ın incisi görülebilir biçimde şaşırmıştır. Trivia * Peridot'un Kaçış Koza'sının kullandığı ışığın adı "Sarı Elmas Işık Sinyali"dir.Steven Crewniverse on Tumblr * Steven Sugar, Sarı Elmas'ın "Biz Kristal Taşlarız" kısa bölümündeki kafa döndürme sahnesini canlandırmıştır.Emily Walus on Twitter "TEORİ DOĞRULANDI: STEVEN SARI ELMAS!" * "Mesaj Alındı"nın storyboardlarında Sarı Elmas'ın farklı bir dizaynı vardır. Bir elbise giyiyor gibi görünüyordur ve botlarında elmas sembolleri vardır.http://paulvilleco.tumblr.com/post/136850359851/message-received-select-boards * "Elmas'ı Vur"da Peridot, Sarı Elmas'ın tüm Anadünya ordusunun kontrolüne sahip olduğunu açıklamıştır. * Sarı Elmas'ın ve İncisinin gelecekte bir şarkısı olacaktır..http://thegeekiary.com/steven-universe-press-panel-at-san-diego-comic-con-2016/36304 ar:يلو دايموند de:Yellow Diamond en:Yellow Diamond es:Diamante Amarillo fi:Yellow Diamond fr:Diamant Jaune hu:Sárga Gyémánt it:Diamante Giallo ja:イエロー・ダイアモンド pl:Żółty Diament pt:Diamante Amarelo pt-br:Diamante Amarelo ro:Diamantul Galben ru:Жёлтый Алмаз vi:Kim Cương Vàng Kategori:Anadünya Taşları Kategori:Taşlar Kategori:Elmaslar Kategori:A'dan Z'ye Kategori:Karakterler Kategori:Cinsiyetsizler Kategori:Düşmanlar